Birth Right
by burning book
Summary: Eragon and Arya fight against every one in every turn at every corner as people mock them as choices of the majestic dragons. They feel ready to take on the king but every one says other wise, and as the end closes in they must find the true power of the king to use it against him. AU


**Hey fanfiction im burning book and im starting a first person book in au. Don't worry I will be continuing my other story but I enjoy switching styles now and then so heres my new story tell me how I did. hope you like it.**

"Roran you distract the first guard and ill distract the second. Eragon you run in and hide behind the wall and when the coast is clear go and cause a racket by the animals that way they think its an animal going for the chickens. Then me and Roran can run in and catch up with you an…."

"Arya this isn't smart what if we get caught I do not want to get in trouble again and you don't need to get in trouble for hanging with humans." I yelled and whispered somehow at the same time.

"Eragon I know you like me I've already bin through your mind so if you do this for me ill consider going to the spring carnival with you besides I don't care what my mom says about hanging with humans past curfew what im going to get rapped psh I can handle my self.."

"fine but I want the kiss before I get killed so…"

Arya leaned forwards and placed a kiss on my lips I was happy beyond belif so when Roran interrupted I was about to kill him.

"Lets go I don't feel like being third wheel for you two anyways I need to get back to Katrina's so she doesn't murder me for not showing today."

"fine" I grumbled and ran to my hiding place infront of the door waiting for the plan to work.

I heared the guards running and knew they were out of the way. Running towards the wall I got behind it and quietly ran over to the chicken pen, I started ratiling the fence and quickly left before the guards got there. Getting to the now unguarded door I waited for my friends to get hear.

"_Eragon go open the door where on our way."_ I heard Aryas voice in my head and knew that she had contacted me through mind stuff it was a ability only elfes got the lucky bastards. Quickly I worked on the door and opened it carfully so no one heard I saw my friends running as fast as they could without drawing attention to them selves before jumping in the door and closing it.

"That was close but now were home stretch."

I sighed at Aryas perseverance and followed her down the corridors to the vault. Being the princes has its benefits like knowing how to get in to the vault.

"Arya were almost there right I know its important that you get to show us the dragon eggs but we WILL be executed unless you but in a good word then we get banished."

Eragon I just want you guys to touch it so we can see if you're the dragon rider to be."

But before I responded Arya said "or maybe I am." It dawned on me that Arya wanted to be a dragon rider but being princes meant that she wasn't aloud to go near the eggs because if on did hatch for her she would no longer be queen she would forfeit the crown.

"Arya" I whispered carefully.

"I get it." Turning she gave me a smile and mouthed thanks before she finally took one last turn to the vault were we found the door locked, shut tight.

"I got it guys don't worry."

lifting her head Arya started talking in the ancient language that I knew a few words to I heard blood of mine some thing some thing let me pass. And some other words but the only word I for sure knew was fire. My favorite word Brisingr. I felt the palm of my hand heat up so I cut the spell. I haven't told any one that I can summon fire. Its the only thing I can do but its still freaking awesome and I practice every day in the forest so far I can last for 5 hours of practicing the rigmar without getting to tired to walk my power is getting better. The rigmar is an elvin dance by the way and to do it you need to be fit and flexible it is also great exercise for abdominal triceps, biceps and laterals your back muscle.

My thoughts were inturupted as the big door opend and I heard Roran say open sesmi. I chuckled at the look Arya gave Roran. But my mouth droped down when I saw the room it was beautiful with gold every where and in the centre stood 5 pedistals 3 were holding dragon eggs. Red blue green.

"beautiful are they not." I heard Arya say.

I nodded and walked towards the blue one but some thing caught my eye. A handle I looked over and saw a small sword it was a bit longer than ashort sword and was silver with a blue blade. I picked it up.

"That is the blade forged from bright steel they make them every now and then. There beautiful but we cant steal them but seal any thing else we brought back packs for a reason. I nodded and quickly gathered at least 200 crowns and 4 steel bars enough to create a sword and a Brest plate. And finally a block of silver and a beautiful sapphire. Roran went all out gold Arya packed more like me exept gold block and an emerald cut exactly like mine. We smiled before she ushered me and Roran over to the eggs.

"Each of us pick on to choose and we hold them for about a minute if nothing happens we switch. I went for blue Arya green Roran red we put our hands n them waiting for some thing to happen.

We sat there for about thirty seconds when myself and Arya jumped. I looked at my hand and noticed a small crack that was slowly spreading and I heard a small squeak that sounded like a parrot on steroids. I met Aryas eyes and she lifted her ahnd showing the same thing.

"What the fuck. Why do you guys actually have something happen I want a dragon pet too. It's not fair I don't ge.."

I slapped him and he shut up and before replying Arya spoke.

"if we get caught me and Eragon will not get in as much trouble as we are currently having two dragons hatch while you don't that means while Eragon gets praise for being the first human rider in a long time I get praise for being a rider and you get your head chopped off for trespassing." Roran didn't speak again until finally the eggs exploded sending egg shell at least ten yards out. We stood there looking at this tiny looking blue and green dragon. Me and Arya wlaked to our respective dragons putting our shaky arms out almost synchronized and the dragons lean in to our palms on our right hands. The last thing that went through my pain filled mind is I hope I don't scream like a girl.

###############

Rorans POV (his thoughts)

"shit shit shit shit shit SHIIIIT." Okay Roran think your brother screamed like a little girl and fainted at the same time as Arya. Oh I am glad I did touch a dragon okay lets see theres always a door from a treasure room out side righ righ. Okay calm down calm down this wont be hard where would I put a trap door. Pehind the most treasured artifact so people are to busy looking at the artifact to go an find the door. So dragon eggs here that means behind them is yes!

Walking I found them just behind the statue of a dragon protecting 5 pedistals the eggs go on leaving one red egg and a crap load of shell bits. Okay now to drag these retards our. I can do this you my friend are jacked you are not a whimp you are not giving your self a pep talk because your scared your doing this because…. Because ….. fuck im scared ohwell adrenilen lets do this I can do this. And picking up Eragon and I can do this picking up Arya and the bags. Holly fuck this is heavey what did those asses pack! Okay almost there lets do this. Through a door and…. Another hall I can do this theres a ladder over ther lets do this on three. One …. Two …. Three….!

##########

Eragon POV

My eyes were closed and my head hurt my arms were wrapped around something warm and soft. I blinked but still didn't see any thing It was night "okay that means I am out of the treasurey vault, and Roran caryed us here. Let's think Arya. Wheres Arya!" the moment Eragon started searching he felt this unfamiliar feeling like his mind just unattached itself from his body and went towards some one we recognized his mind felt like it was walking in to the other persons mind. But then I fell my head being stabed with a spear it wasn't or else I would die but that's what I feet like. As I was doing this I felt a familiar presense Aryas presens come towards my brain and go through my memorys stopping at the first wich was of us toching the eggs. Finally the spear stopped but Aryas mind stayed and I heard her voice.

"Eragon?"

"have you gone on any other egg related adventure lately?"

"how are you talking I mean like you reached out with your mind to my mind how its not possible. Your human."

"Arya."

"Yes Eragon."

"Im not human."

"Stop being ridicules Eragon."

"no serious im not, remember the dragons hatching that means i…"

"YOU'RE A DRAGON RIDER. AND SO AM I THIS IS SO COOL." Aryas voice loud in my head yelled.

"My head hurts more now thanks."

"No problem."

" I think Rorans waiting for us to wake up he's probably freaking."

"No he is freaking its Roran of course he will freak."

I opened my eyes but it was dark.

"Brisingr."

A light floated above the bed and I opened my eyes to see emerald ones staring right at me.

"Hey" I quickly said noticing that my nose and her nose were touching.

"Hey your self."

Okay so I was close me and Arya were nose to nose I could feel her legs wrapped around my legs. My arms were notably around her waist while both of hers were placed on my chest holding my shirt. She looked very calm despite the position we were in and looking into each others eyes I leaned in a little still looking to her eyes I saw a quick look of shock then anger the confusion then a little bit of happiness. does she like me does Arya the Arya like me? But being to absorbed into my own world I didn't notice Arya lean in the rest of the way until our lips met. Her lips felt thick like she had lipstick on but it was a nice feeling and I wanted more so I deepened the kiss feeling Arya move her hands around my neck. This kissing lasted for about a minute and a half before we broke a part to take breaths. I looked at her and smiled she smiled back wnad I saw a little hint of red spread from Aryas cheeks. I brought my hand up and brushed her black hair out of the way. She blushed more and I smiled more than I thought possible I gave her a quick kiss on the lips deciding to look for Roran but she pulled my head in before I could pull away and we went again kissing each other as much as we could but sadly I needed air so I went to her neck and lightly kissed up and down her neck getting ot her aers I kissed them lightly and went back down towards her colar and started pulling it down laying a kiss at every new inch of skin I got just above her collar bone and sucked lightly I heard Arya gasp alittle so I sucked harder until she gave a little cry I kissed my way up to her lips again and within ten seconds of touching her lips again I heard a plate drop and smash followed by a "holly fuck"

I sat up quickly and saw Roran looking at us wide eyed I looked to Arya and saw her blushing like crazy.

"Eragon who knew you of all people would get a dragon and a a beautiful elf in the sam week."

Putting my hand up to the back of my head I skcrathed it a little nervous and laughed lightly.

"Ya who knew Roran." But I thought a second and opened my mouth the same exact moment as Arya.

"Wait what do you mean a week!"

"right you guys were asleep."

"okay so its been four days since the the night you guys passed out and so far the queen wants to murder all humans because apparently we stole her daughter and some dragon eggs."

"Aryas mom is going to murder me then you Roran. But shell murder me twice fuck." I said falling back on the bed.

"Why are you special that you die twice?"

I groaned and stuffed my face into the pillow.

"Arya can you pull down your shirt a bit on you left side."

I heard the shirt being slide across her skin and a gasp followed by a. "oh my."

Roran broke out laughing.

"you gave Arya a hick yow that's priceless. Her mother is going to burn you to death but keep you alive with magic." Roran looked up and quickly switched a lantern on and told Arya to put out the fire light.

"that's not me….. wait that's not me. ERAGON when did you learn magic!"

"oh about that um you see ever since I learned the word fir ive been able to summon it. And that dance thingy the rigmar I've done that while holding a a bond fire with magic to train."

"This is amazing my mom will defiantly not kill you. She will yell and scream at you but we will just be sent off to get trained."

"Well were are our dragons Roran?"

"Oh ya there under the bed look." And so I did looking under the bed seeing Arya across from me I spotted two gliering gems one blue one green the size of a medium sized dog ab little above knee height and the two where more intangled the me and Arya. I sent my mind towards the dragon and it shot its head at me.

"Hello I'm Eragon you hatched for me and I am taking oyu out of the bed now so don't bite my hand off. Thank you" the dragoness looked at me and blinked one long time as if understanding. So when I pickecd her up and held her in my arms she bit my hand and drew blood. "fuck what was that for."

The dragoness laughed at me and I heared a femine voice in my head. "_you said do not bite my hand off not do not bite. Think before you speak two legs."_ I starred in shock

"_um well its still not nice and I have a name. its Eragon."_

"_I have a name but you didn't ask for it did you?"_

"_you do? I thought I named you."_

"_nope and anyways my name is Saphira." _

"_I like it its an appropriate name."_

"_thank you its from you mind so it should be.'_

"_Wait how did you look in your mind?"_

"_I am connected with you Eragon and I can feel your emotions now I feel your longing for my friend firnins rider. Also I only am able to speak to you because your brother Roran talked with me and firnin for days so we learned how to talk but within reason we are not connected with Roran so we do not connect and learn as well from him as I do with you."_

"_okay well this is cool but whos firnin?"_

"_Eragon that elf over there on the other side of this bed is firnins rider. Firmin is her dragon."_

"_oh"_

breaking him out of his thoughts Arya tapped his shoulder twice

"yes Arya?"

"Eragon we need to talk to my mother she is in charge of all of caravahal. And since shes queen she going to want to know that there is dragons hatched for the both of us."

"Arya?" I asked completely dejected from my original spirits

"Eragon?"

"Arya are we. Um you know….. a thing?" "_saphira did I just studdder that bad! Aghhh"_

"_Eragon she likes you why else would she kiss you back for nerily an hour…"_ I swear I heard saphira say stupid human two legged… person. She might have thrown in a few curses.

"Eragon. I Like you and I am sure that you like me. But.." theres always a but I though to my self. "We could never work out I come from a royal family you a farm. My parents would never allow for. Well this." She said the last part pointing all around us. But my heart felt like it was twisting and tugging hurting by chest with every beat.

"but Arya we ARE in this." I said pointing around the room. "we have two little dragons to take care of you are no longer a princes and I am no longer a farm boy a dragon rider comes first. And now in a couple of months we will join the Varden we WILL be fighting and we will not be in this life we are in a different life ever since we touched those eggs." My voice stayed fierce but was still quiet. This surprised me considering my heart hurt.

"Eragon I am not ready for this its not my respo"

"NO Arya it is your responsibility now. And your and elf im a human but I will live until a sword claims my life like you. Your only a month older than me."

"Eragon.." her voice broke and I had to look away before I tried to comfort her. "Eragon .. I…I really li..like you. But I I am just a little overwhelmed I don't know what to do…" and opon her final words she caved on to her emotions and cried. I seeing my best friend Arya who I loved more than any one considering I have no parents or family besides Roran, crying; lets say it is not possible for me to not pick her up and holder till she calms down. So picking her up I put her against my chest motioning with my head at Roran to leave. He had the manners to do so. Holding Arya a leaned back on the bed whispering comforting things in her ears. Rubbing her back stroking her cheek a kiss on the lips. And she stopped crying and just laid there and before I could ask her why I felt sleep come at me with a vengeance. But not before I caught what Arya said.

"Good night Eragon and for the record I do like you." She didn't say love but I understood it nothing lest and I fell into sleep holding Arya.

##############

Eragon POV

over the next week I could feel my heart beat getting faster and faster and faster till this moment in time where me and Arya walk towards the throne of queen Islanzadi with our now dragons the sizes of a war horse. They were small but majestic looking non the lest and most have never even seen a dragon before. But when Islanzadi stood and walked down the marble steps towards her daughter my heart beat just rose probably more than three times faster. Islanzadi still had about a 30 second walk towards me and I took it to look around the room. My mind was blown if you look up about fifteen feet the halls roof is painted no doubt with paint so it looks real but the roof looked like tree tops were covering the roof. The windows even if in the middle of the castle the windows showed outside there was what my mind comprehended magic EVERY where. But the queen who I forgot to notice in admiring the art work was infront of me with an agravted face showing. Arya squeezing my hand subtily hidden from all exept the queen got me into my right mind. When I acknowledged her I cleared my throat and spoke for all to hear, unfortunetly shapira was quicker than I was and spoke through me.

"your queen I noticed the paintings all around and was admiring them I am sorry for ignoring your presence but I was within my mind trying to figure out how it would be done." Saphira spoke and it felt weird giving the queen a stare and having some one else speaking for me. Islanzadi spoke after with a bit of amusement on her face.

"well my daughter who was supposed to be a queen now a dragon rider. And better yet one of here dumpster friends as well. Funny." Looking in her eyes I could see how she thought of me but to voice it. She thought she had a power over me she thinks she's so high and mighty.. She thought she is stronger than me, better than me _she thinks I AM WEAK! "Eragon settle down bef." I cut my dragon off. _"_shaphira I don't want to calm at this moment, I want to rip this woman's throat out."_

But before I could do any thing an extra mind was pressed against my own. This mind felt familiar, so I opened myself to them. "_Eragon my mother is trying to get you to do some thing you will regret. Don't let her provoke you." _Arya left my mind after that.

"your highness." I replied "I do not enjoy being called a dumpster boy when actually I am a farm boy. And to know you think of the middle class so highly maybe I should spread the word about how you think of a mere dumpster boy." The words came from my mouth shocked me, they were cool and collective almost said in a joking matter but any monarch knows that having the middle class upset does not look well for the rule. And when I finished the queen's smirk disappeared and before she got to retaliate I said one last thing.

"And your majesty I would like to remind you that as a rider. Me and your daughter hold more power in the land than you do. So think before you speak for if I bring this to court I have the law on my side."

I could slightly hear Aryas stifled laughter.

"I would never disrespect a dragon rider and I would appreciate it if you thought higher of me. But for now I will give you a room for the night and in the morning you will be givin a wagon two horses a map to the Varden and supplies." The queen seemed deafeted that I knew about my power over her. I smiled.

"mother." Arya spoke up

"yes dear daughter."

"well I was going to say mother my old room will be prefect im sure Eragon can take the ground. Also there is one other person to be coming with us to the Varden. We will pick him up but we need more provisions." Arya walked away and I watched.

"Eragon come, I will show you our rooms."

I followed and I could see from my position that shapira and firmin were making themselves comfortable in the middle of the rooms where the Elvin lords and ladies gave them praise at there strength and beauty.

"_Suck ups" _were the last thoughts I heard from my dragoness before she went to sleep.

I finally found Arya and followed behind her. We walked through a hall way with golden trimming and beautiful carvings all around me. And at the last door wich I assumed was Aryas room there was a dragon head carved into the wall. I turned seeing inside the room. It was very cozy there was a small fire place and I lit it by thinking about the fire there. The rooms were a silvery color and there was green tapestry and bedsheets. It was very nice.

"Eragon could you shut the door?" Aryas voice came from a door off to the side. I went and closed the door. But turning around I was met with a picture of Arya in a white night gown that went to about her mid thighs and had a very low v neck.

"um so I'll take the ground." I said without one stutter and I was impressed.

"nonsense Eragon the bed is giant quickly strip and we can put the fire out."

"_Saphira help me.!"_ But my only reply was the thoughts of her chasing a deer thought the forest.

Mumbling under my breath. "Great my best friend is dreaming while im left in the most awkward situation ever."

I took off my excess clothing so I was left in my leggings and under shirt. Its not that I didn't want to sleep in a bed with Arya and show off my body. In fact I know she likes my body because I've caught her watching me when ever Im working without a shirt.

But tonight I was not feeling so comfortable. So I walked to the bed but Arya was first to speak up.

"Eragon your not sleeping with that dirty clothing just be a man and do it already or else I will."

Her tone scared me senseless so I jumped out of my clothing faster than I thought possible leaving me in my boxers which I did not feel comfortable in.

"finally no put out the fire and get in here." Doing what she said I got into the bed in the dark room with Arya with nothing but my boxers. "_Saphira I am so mad with you for not saving me from this awkwardness._" I under the blankets and facing Arya and the second I was in she brought herself close to me and rested her head on my chest. Her legs wrapping around mine and the way her shirt reveled her chest to me made my body very aroused. I definitely felt Arya laugh when she felt me on her legs it. And that laughed got louder and louder until she was muffling it in my shoulder. Looking at my face she whispered "Eragon. What you feel now matches my feelings towards you but seeing how scared you face was just made me laugh." My mind was freaking out.

"but Eragon I have something tot tell you." The words left Aryas mouth and I freaked hoping that she didn't say it.

"Eragon I love you." She moved up and kissed me I kissed her back but I was on auto pilot. This girl my friend Arya who I have known since I was five was kissing me and said she loved me. When we were little she was not as pretty as the other elves or the other girls but I hung out with her. And as we got older she developed more and became a beautiful woman. We were only sixteen so were not really adlts but were close. And now shes here kissing me this is weird. I thought she was going to say she liked me as a brother this means that she likes me. And like when she kissed me before all of my worries were erased by Arya lips. My mind reached out to her and I poured all of my worries and emotion to her. To each emotion she matched to each problem she put a solution and by the time we were done I looked at her. She was beautiful and I said the words I had on my heart for so long. "Arya.. I love you too."

But that was not the end of our night. By the time I took another breath me and Arya had stripped of her clothing and was working on my own. "_Saphira thanks for not waking me up I owe you big time."_

**Hey guys thanks for reading this. It was a longer chapter and I plan on making it longer but don't get to happy there is a break up in there future. Sorry but they end up together in the end. So if you guys can review for me that would be great. And if any of you wan lemons you will have to write it yourself and I will post your link because I don't want lemons so if you want them I will let you write lemons for when I skip them. But please review it dosent have to be long just a happy face or a good job will do even a I don't like this. Just tell me how my writing is and I will take more time on it but this is a preview the other chapters will be a little shorter than this one but usually they will be around three thousand words 3000. please review. So this chapter was because I like writing this way because I just like it better I dont know what about you? And if you read this even a single word awnser of good or bad in a review would be nice. :)**


End file.
